


The Soup's Burning

by ibestarlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibestarlight/pseuds/ibestarlight
Summary: Sasuke's cooking for his lover and his guest, but he can't concentrate from being so jealous. Just how much will he burn before his lover notices?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Soup's Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008, and written even earlier than that. This contains incest between brothers. I've been going back and forth on reposting this story here or even deleting it because of that. But here we are. Please just click away now if incest is in any way triggering to you.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists. He seriously wanted to throw the knife across the room and into that filthy woman's neck. He could do it too. He has excellent aim. But of course, he wouldn't really go so far as to murder anyone. That doesn't mean he can't fantasize about it though. In fact, he loved to fantasize about burying their largest knife into her tummy and twisting it around until she screams in pain and…

"Sasuke?" that voice, that fucking voice could always get his attention. He schooled his expression into his usual mask and turned around to face them.

"Hai?" he said as indifferently as he could.

"The… rice is burning."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "FUCK!"

He had completely forgotten about the fucking rice. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten about every fucking thing except for the fact that he currently wanted to murder that freaking redhead sitting on the dinner table like she belonged there. He quickly turned the stove off once he'd reached it.

"Shit. At least some of it's still edible," he mumbled to himself. He sighed. He really should get a grip on this jealousy thing. It's agitating. But, hell, you can't really blame him. Sometimes, it just sucked to be in love with someone utterly gorgeous who can be easily taken away from him by almost anyone.

He grit his teeth as he went back to slicing the vegetables. At least they could still eat something. Provided he didn't mess that up too. He sighed again and determined to not think about the stupid redhead and her grimy paws all over his lover.

He nearly cut himself in surprise when strong arms went around his waist and a chin settled on his head. He was starting to relax and lean back against the strong chest, but suddenly stiffened again when he remembered that they had a visitor.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Relax. She's gone. I sent her home."

Sasuke exhaled slowly, and finally gave into the urge to lean back. "You didn't have to send her home."

"Yes, I did. You were becoming homicidal."

"Hn. I'm always homicidal."

His lover chuckled. "That's true. But then what would you call me?"

"Psycho? Homicidal maniac?"

Sasuke felt his lover bite his ear not too gently. "Hey! You asked!"

His lover chuckled again, before turning Sasuke around in his arms. Sasuke placed his arms around the taller man's neck and looked up into those mesmerizing eyes.

"You're really cute when you're jealous, you know."

"I was not jealous."

"Hmm… you're also cute when you pout."

"I am not! Uchihas don't pout."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"Absolutely not."

His lover pouted.

"That's not fair."

His lover chuckled again.

"You're in a good mood," Sasuke observed.

"Only because you're cute when you pout."

"I do not pout."

His lover merely smiled, before leaning down and kissing him gently. Sasuke leaned into the kiss and buried his hands in the long silky locks. This was one of the very many reasons he was always jealous. This was his. This kiss was his. That stupid redhead can't have it. In fact, she can't have any part of his lover. But it hurt so much not to be able to tell her to back off; not to be able to show anyone that this beautiful man belonged to him and Sasuke belonged to this man.

Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes when his lover pulled away.

"You can tell her off, if you want you know. That part's not forbidden."

Sasuke smiled. It was really unfair the way this man always knew what he was thinking.

His lover leaned into him again. "But you don't have to, because I'm yours, Sasuke. I don't want anyone else."

They kissed again, and it was sweeter and lovelier and more beautiful than the previous one. This time Sasuke didn't open his eyes when they pulled away from each other. He rested his cheek on his lover's chest and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, a smile on his lips.

The taller, older man stroked Sasuke's hair gently and held him close. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes, happy with their closeness before he responded. "I love you too, aniki."

Itachi smiled. He did love Sasuke, but now he had to tell him the bad news. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at him with happy, innocent eyes. "Hai?"

"The soup's burning."

"FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged. Thank you!


End file.
